Las citas grupales jamás debieron existir
by Ezaki
Summary: O las cosas que pasan en las primeras citas... aunque probablemente no sea la primera cita de nadie. MakoHaru RinSou ReiNagi


Free! no me pertenece.

Esta historia contiene MakoHaru (muy, muy ligero), un aún más ligero toque de RinSou y casi nada de NagisaRei... pero si entrecierras los ojos y usas kilos y kilos de imaginación, ahí está... en el fondo.

Está historia va dedicada a la persona que comparte la mitad de mi cama, la persona que me llama cariño, esa persona que siempre que me ve me sonríe y algunas veces dice "quieres un abrazo", esa persona que me pidió que me casara con ella alegando que me daría un anillo de dulce, así es: ¡Mi hermana! tú eres la única razón de que escribiera esta historia.

Espero y la disfrutes ;)

Nota: Esto está ubicado posterior a ese bello ova lleno de feels y antes de la graduación.

* * *

-Este sábado creo que deberíamos tenerlo libre- Exclamó Gou entusiasta.

-¡Sí!- Gritó Nagisa feliz, sentado a orillas de la piscina con los pies aun dentro de esta, dejándose caer hacia atrás, estirando los brazos de forma relajada.

-¿Estás segura?, ¿no deberíamos aprovechar cualquier momento para entrenar?- Opinó Rei.

-Moh~ Rei-chan; deberías tratar de relajarte-

-Es importante entrenar para desarrollar los músculos, pero el descanso es igual de importante- Agregó la chica con una sonrisa decidida.

A pesar de que Rei pudo llegar a sentirse avergonzado y/o regañado, las sonrisas amables de todos (y la mirada de orgasmo total que Haruka presentaba al estar flotando felizmente por la piscina) no permitieron que tuviera esas o alguna otra sensación negativa, finalmente terminando por aceptar la situación.

-Podríamos hacer un día de campo- Agregó Nagisa no mucho rato después dirigiendo la mirada al cielo.

-Nosotros no podemos- Exclamó Makoto mirando a su vecino flotando tranquilamente.

-¿¡Eh!?- Dijo Nagisa arrastrando el sonido como un pequeño niño mimado.

-Makoto-senpai, cuando dice "Nosotros", ¿Se refiere a Haruka-senpai?-

-¿Haru-chan?- Makoto sonrió.

-Es que ayer cuando acompañe a Haru a comprar caballa-

…

-¿Quiere probar su suerte?, el primer premio son boletos al nuevo parque de diversiones- Explicó un entusiasta hombre de pie junto a una mesa blanca con aquel objeto de madera que poseía en su interior canicas de diferentes colores designando diferentes premios.

-¿No quieres intentarlo Haru?- Cuestionó Makoto. El pelinegro observó al desconocido fijamente.

-Hay premios con caballa-

-¿Qué?... no-

-¿Premios con agua?-

-Eh… No-

-Entonces no quiero Makoto- El castaño rio suavemente y el hombre desconocido solo se quedó ahí sintiéndose aún más confundido.

-Creo que lo intentaré- Agregó el de ojos verdes pagando y procediendo a tomar la manija.

El nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo; tragó saliva, respiró hondo y finalmente la giró generando la salida de una bolita roja. El que manejaba el negocio tomó su campanita y comenzó a moverla haciéndola sonar.

-¡Tenemos un ganador!-

-¿Gané?, ¡Haru-chan gané!- Su amigo lo miró sorprendido para luego sonreírle en esa forma pequeña en que lo hacía.

-Ha ganado…- El desconocido comenzó a buscar algo debajo de la mesa para luego sacar una caja de tamaño mediano. –Veinte paquetes de pañuelos FrFr, ¡Felicidades!- Ambos se quedaron observando la caja con incredulidad.

-Gra-gracias- Aceptó Makoto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuando él y Haruka comenzaron a alejarse del negocio improvisado, Makoto se permitió suspirar.

-Realmente quería esos boletos- Murmuró mirando su caja con 20 paquetes de pañuelos –Parecía que sería divertido-

(Makoto no notó la mirada consternada de Haru, pero lo que sí notó de inmediato fue al chico deteniéndose)

-¿Haru?- Sin decir mucho el pelinegro regresó sobre sus pasos y colocó el dinero en la mesa.

-Quiero jugar-

-De-de acuerdo- Contestó el hombre un tanto asustado con el chico y esa aura suya de pasiva agresividad. Sin esperar mucho Haruka tomó la manija y comenzó a girarla. El objeto terminó por dejar salir una pequeña y brillante bolita dorada. El desconocido tomo su campanita y la hizo sonar con muchísimo más entusiasmo que cuando lo hizo con Makoto.

-¡Tenemos un ganador!, Felicidades ha ganado dos boletos para el nuevo parque de diversiones-

-¡Haru-chan ganaste!- Exclamó Makoto alegre y el pelinegro miró los boletos que acababan de ser colocados en sus manos.

-Vamos juntos Makoto- Agregó con esa expresión neutra tan suya.

-¿En serio?- El amante del agua asintió.

-Los gané para ti- Makoto trató de no sonrojarse, pero le fue imposible.

-Ha-Haru… ¡Sí!- Exclamó feliz.

…

Claro que esa última parte Makoto se la había ahorrado al momento de contarles a Nagisa, Rei y Gou lo que había pasado.

-¡Deberíamos ir todos juntos!- Exclamó Nagisa sorpresivamente. (Aunque más tarde, cuando Makoto se encontrara repasando los eventos del día se preguntaría como fue que no lo vio venir).

-¿Eh?- Y fue lo único que el castaño alcanzó a decir.

-Al parque de diversiones Mako-chan. Llamaré a Rin-chan y Sou-chan, ¡será divertido!-

-Pero Nagisa…-

-Sí, definitivamente será divertido- Aportó Rei sin apartar la mirada de su compañero de curso.

-Lo llamaré ahora- expuso el rubio corriendo hacia el vestidor y tomando su teléfono.

…

Rin se encontraba sentado en la cama observando la caja de galletas que le había comprado a Sousuke al perder en la última competencia que habían tenido, mientras iba por la tercera del paquete que se había robado… es decir… no, sí lo había robado.

-Oye Rin, Nitori dice…- Sousuke lo observó poniendo la mayor cara de seriedad, mientras él trataba de masticar sin hacer demasiados movimientos escondiendo el paquete semi vacío tras su espalda. -¿Te estás comiendo mis galletas?- Tragó los restos de galleta lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

-No- Aun así la voz le salió un tanto gutural.

-Rin- La voz de ultratumba de Sousuke lo cierto era que sí lo asustaba. Probablemente fue ese el hecho que lo llevó a desviar la mirada hacia el paquete de galletas.

En un ataque sorpresivo (que siendo honestos no era realmente sorpresivo) Sousuke se lanzó hacia su vulnerable persona (con más músculos desarrollados que los de la mayoría de las 7 mil millones de personas en el mundo) comenzando a pelear por alcanzar el paquete que aun contenía tres galletas perfectas y comestibles. Así que en un acto desesperado (porque la derrota parecía cercana) sacó las tres galletas y se las metió a la boca de golpe. – ¡Rin!-

-¡So mo, so mo!- Trató de marcar el hecho de que las galletas eran suyas, pero teniéndolas en la boca hacia todo más difícil.

-Rin, no quiero ver la galleta semi triturada en tu boca- Al principio meterse todas las galletas había parecido buena idea, pero ahora no sabía cómo era que se las iba a tragar. Mientras tenía el dilema de cómo iba a hacer para lograr que ese sagrado alimento pasara de su boca a su estómago, escuchó la risilla de Sousuke. -Pareces una ardilla- Trató de buscar un buen contrataque verbal, luego recordó que aún no se tragaba las galletas.

El momento fue interrumpido por su celular sonando. Sousuke (que hasta ese momento había estado ejerciendo su peso contra él) se levantó, tomando el celular del escritorio, acercándoselo con una sonrisa burlesca.

Rin finalmente tragó el contenido de su boca al tiempo que presionaba la tecla para contestar leyendo el nombre de Nagisa en la pantalla.

_-Hola Rin-chan-_ La galleta lo traicionó girando hacia la dirección equivocada y obligándolo a toser. _– ¿Rin-chan, estás enfermo?-_ Sousuke rio un poco mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda y le pasaba una botella de agua.

-No, no- Logró decir apenas y se recuperó. -¿Para qué me hablas Nagisa?-

-Ah, sí, vamos al nuevo parque de diversiones, mañana, nos vemos en la entrada a las 10, trae a Sou-chan- No, no le estaban preguntando.

…

Rei, Nagisa, Makoto y Haruka se encontraban a las puertas del lugar esperando a Sousuke y Rin. Habían invitado a Gou también, por supuesto, pero la chica dijo que tenía algo que hacer con Chigusa (Nagisa comentó que había escuchado que habría una competencia de músculos así que… no estaban tan seguros de la presencia de la amiga de la chica)

-Oh, ahí vienen Rin y Sousuke- Expuso Makoto. Nagisa saludó de inmediato.

-¡Rin-chan, Sou-chan, hola!-

-Hey- Saludó Rin.

-Hola- Saludó el pelinegro en esa forma seca tan suya.

-Por qué decidieron venir al parque de diversiones así de repente- Cuestionó el pelirrojo confundido.

-Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai iban a venir y Nagisa-kun sugirió que sería más divertido venir todos juntos- Explicó Rei.

-Ah- Exclamó Rin girándose a mirar a Haruka, el cual solo desvió la mirada hacia un lado, siendo observado por un sonriente Makoto.

-¿Por qué no entramos ya?- Sugirió el castaño.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron Rei y Nagisa.

…

-¡Wow!, todo es tan bonito y colorido, ¡Rei-chan hay que subir a la montaña rusa!-

-Nagisa-kun es importante determinar si la montaña rusa es una buena montaña rusa al examinar la buena lubricación de las ruedas, el control, frenado y tipo de seguridad que utilizan-

-Rei-chan solo tú podías encontrar un libro sobre la teoría de las montañas rusas-

-La teoría siempre es importante- Y el chico comenzó a reír como si lo que Nagisa acabara de decir fuera un cumplido.

-¿Haru-chan hay algún juego que te entusiasme?- El pelinegro observó el suelo y Makoto lo observó fijamente. -¿Algo con agua?- El de ojos azules alzó el rostro mirando a su mejor amigo con estrellas flotantes de fondo.

-Haruka-senpai se ha entusiasmado-

-¿A qué deberíamos subirnos primero, Sousuke?- Cuestionó Rin encontrándose con que el pelinegro se encontraba mirando a Makoto y Haruka de reojo. -¿Sousuke?-

-¿Mhm?-

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí- Rin no estaba muy convencido, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

…

En retrospectiva subir a aquel juego gratis parecía una buena idea, pero ahora con Rei poniéndose verde, Rin se juzgaba por la cosa atroz que habían hecho, porque después de todo, el juego no parecía que se detendría pronto.

-Sousuke, Rei se está poniendo verde- Exclamó acercándose un poco a su amigo de la infancia sin despegar la mirada del de lentes que se encontraba junto a un Nagisa que no le paraba la boca (probablemente tratando de distraerlo de las ganas de vomitar).

-¡Rei-chan piensa en cosas estables, como el suelo!- Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

-Tal vez deberíamos decirle al encargado que detenga el juego- Al no escuchar una respuesta rápida se giró a observar a su acompañante. -¿Sousuke?- No esperaba encontrarse al hombre tan o más verde que Rei. – ¡Sousuke!- El otro solo se cubrió con rapidez la boca.

-Vueltas- Susurró.

…

Rei y Sousuke se sentaron en una de las bancas que el parque tenía para descansar, mientras tomaban agua, tratando de llevarse con ella las ganas de vomitar (nadie iba a mencionar que en el caso de Rei no funcionó y terminó haciendo una rápida visita al baño).

-Mejor vayamos a una atracción más tranquila, ¿Qué tal tiro al blanco?- Sugirió Makoto apuntando al pequeño puesto de madera.

-¡Es una buena idea!- Apoyó el rubio, Haruka asintió una única vez y Rin miró a Sousuke aun un tanto preocupado.

-Creo que será lo mejor- Agregó Rei poniéndose finalmente de pie. Siendo seguido por Sousuke. Rin (sin ponerse a pensar mucho en ello) estiró los brazos como si estuviera enseñándole a un niño pequeño a caminar, dispuesto a atrapar a Sousuke si esté terminara cayendo (Con la total confianza de que podía cargar a un hombre 8 cm más alto y 8 kg más pesado que él).

-Ya, ya Rei-chan- Consoló Nagisa una vez que el hombre se puso de pie, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. – ¿También quieres palmaditas Sou-chan?-

-No, gracias-

…

Nagisa dedicó unos cuentos momentos a observar a Rei, al chico le había costado, pero finalmente estaba de nuevo estable sobre sus pies, dedico una rápida mirada a Rin y Sousuke que parecían divertirse en su competencia por ver quien daba más veces en el blanco, Haru y Makoto estaban un poco más lejos teniendo pequeñas conversaciones de miradas entre tiro y tiro. Sonrió y se concentró en el blanco frente a él.

En un inesperado momento una curiosa estatuilla (que Nagisa había exclamado previamente se parecía a Iwatobi-chan, pero un poco como si Iwatobi-chan hubiera tenido una vida como vagabundo) que todos pensaron era un simple adorno comenzó a bailar asustando a Makoto, quien se apresuró a esconderse detrás de Haru, el cual no hizo nada más que intentar matar al muñeco con la mirada… ah, no, solo era la forma en que Haru-chan miraba; se recordó Nagisa.

-Felicidades, ha ganado un peluche de orca- Exclamó la mujer que atendía extendiendo el enorme peluche hacia Haru.

-¡Increíble Haru-chan!-

-Haruka-senpai siempre logra sorprenderme-

-¡Felicidades Haru!- Agregó Rin sonriendo grandemente, mientras Sousuke solo asentía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es muy bonito Haru-chan- Dijo Makoto con una de esas cálidas y amables sonrisas suyas. Haru dejó de mirar al peluche y se lo acercó al castaño. -¿Para mí?- Haru asintió. –Gracias Haru-chan- Agregó sonriendo de forma más brillante e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-No actúen como una pareja en su primera cita- Makoto rio ante el comentario de Nagisa, pero por alguna razón recibió una gélida mirada de Haru-chan (la verdad sintió miedo).

-Ha-Haru creo que allá venden platillos con caballa- Eso y un nuevo baile por parte del Iwatobi-chan vagabundo (con el correspondiente brinquillo y gritillo de parte de Makoto) hicieron que el tema quedara olvidado.

-¡Sou-chan ganó esta vez!-

-Felicidades, ganó un peluche- Y un peluche de tiburón sonriente fue colocado en sus manos. Sousuke observó el muñeco con una concentración envidiable, hasta que terminó soltando una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes Sousuke?- Yamazaki le dedicó un vistazo a Rin y otro pequeño al tiburón, para reír un poco más.

-Se parece a ti- Nagisa se acercó de inmediato para comenzar a reír igualmente.

-Realmente se parece a ti Rin-chan- Rei no creía que fuera posible que Rin-san se pusiera del color de su cabello, pero había pasado.

-¡Dejen de burlarse!- La risa (que trato de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas) de Makoto se unió.

…

-Podríamos entrar a la casa de los cristales- Aportó Sousuke.

-Es una buena idea Sousuke- Acordó Makoto. Así que ni 5 minutos después ya se encontraban todos en el laberinto de paredes transparentes con luces parpadeantes que apenas y lograban iluminar, confundiendo aún más sus caminos.

-Esto solo son estadísticas- Exclamó Rei. –Debido a que la mayoría de las personas son diestras estos juegos están hechos para la mentalidad de gente diestra que virara una y otra vez hacia la derecha, pensando que lo está haciendo de forma aleatoria, así que lo más factible es que el camino correcto sea hacia la izquierda- Expuso dando de inmediato una vuelta hacia la izquierda topándose con un cristal. -¿oh?, esto es raro- Al fondo se podía escuchar la risa de Nagisa. -¡Nagisa-kun no te rías!-

-Sousuke el que salga primero se ganará los paquetes de galletas que quedan-

-¿Los 2 paquetes que dejaste?-

-No seas exagerado, quedan más- Sousuke sonrió dejando escapar una pequeña risa desde su garganta.

-Bien- Y ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a prisa por el laberinto.

-Oigan tengan cuidado no deberían ir tan rápido- Y porque debía existir una maldición que caía para quien se preocupaba por los demás, Makoto terminó chocando, pero no fue contra el frío y duro cristal, sino contra el cuerpo de Haruka, a quien casi hace caer, de no ser por sus reflejos de hermano mayor, alcanzando a sostener al pelinegro por la muñeca, mientras con la otra mano sobaba su nariz tratando de mitigar el dolor (con su peluche de orca perfectamente seguro bajo el brazo). –Lo siento Haru, ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, ¿tú estás bien Makoto?-

-Sí- Probablemente su nariz estaba roja, pero aparte de eso, no parecía que el golpe hubiera causado algo más.

Para todos fue un evento difícil de procesar, el que Nagisa fuera el primero que logró salir.

…

No estaban seguros de qué era, era una montaña rusa, pero con agua…

-¡Es hermosa!- Exclamó Rei.

-¡Luce divertido!- Gritó Nagisa.

-Imagínate ir en frente- Susurró Rin.

-Sí- Aceptó Sousuke.

-¡Haru no!- A duras penas logró detenerlo en su carrera hacia el juego con agua, mientras el chico intentaba quitarse la ropa. Rin se interpuso en el camino de Haruka tratando de ayudar a Makoto.

-Subamos todos, pero Haruka tienes que usar ropa- Eso pareció calmar al pelinegro. También influyó que sintiera el pequeño temblor en el agarre de Makoto.

-¿Makoto?- Llamó el pelinegro.

-Es muy alto- Murmuró el chico observando el juego, finalmente pareció regresar en sí y mirarlo mientras sonreía como si no acabara de dejar en claro el temor que despertaba en él tal juego.

Haruka procedió a acomodar su ropa, para tomar al castaño de la muñeca y dar media vuelta.

-¿Haru?-

-¿Haru-chan?-

-¿Haruka-senpai?-

-¿Nanase?

-Busquemos otro juego- Exclamó el de ojos azules.

-¿Haru?- Exclamó Rin sorprendido.

-¿Haru-chan acaba de rechazar el único juego con agua?-

-¿Haruka-senpai está enfermo?, ¿va a morir?- El pánico podía sentirse fluyendo del interior de Rei. Makoto detuvo a su amigo.

-Está bien Haru, creo que deberíamos subir todos. Esto es una experiencia que no me quiero perder- Hablo el chico de ojos verdes cálidamente.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- Contestó Haruka.

-Mhm, mhm- Exclamó el castaño al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. -Quiero hacerlo-

-¿Mako-chan?- Nagisa lucía preocupado.

-¿Estás seguro Makoto?- Cuestionó Rin con la intensa mirada de Sousuke como fondo generando más impactó a su pregunta.

-Sí-

…

A pesar de que pensaron (al menos Nagisa pensó) que tendrían que esperar horas (aunque Rei le explicó a Nagisa que era estadísticamente imposible tomando en cuenta la cantidad de personas y el tiempo que tomaba un recorrido), la espera no duró mucho.

-¡Yo quiero ir con Sou-chan!- Y sin más Nagisa terminó tomando al pelinegro del brazo. – ¡Enfrente Sou-chan, enfrente!-

-Yo me sentaré con Rei- Habló Rin sonriéndole al chico de lentes quien regresó el gesto.

Si Nagisa rio como el psicópata que realmente era en su interior, si Rei gritó de forma demasiado aguda en combinación con teorías para superar los nervios como que si solo 1 de cada 10 personas que subían a las montañas rusas morían, si Rin soltó una especie de grito de guerra, si Sousuke se aferró en una pendiente particularmente profunda a la ropa del chico rubio, si Makoto abrazo a Haruka con fuerza, soltando un grito de pánico total con esa voz suave tan suya, si el corazón de Haruka se aceleró (y no estuvo seguro de si la causa era el agua o Makoto) nadie dijo nada.

…

-Fue divertido-

-El saltó del agua rodeando el carrito fue hermoso, pude ver un arcoíris-

-No mientas Rei-chan, tenías los ojos cerrados, estoy seguro-

-No fue así Nagisa-kun-

-¿Cómo te sentiste Makoto, no fue tan malo o sí?- Cuestionó Sousuke.

-No me arrepiento de haberme subido, ¿tú que piensas Haru-chan?, ¿te gustó?- Cuando el castaño se giró a ver a su amigo, no fue una sorpresa la expresión en su rostro.

-Creo que perdimos a Haru- Comentó Rin sonriente al observar la expresión de orgasmo total del pelinegro enmarcada con cabello escurriendo agua.

…

-Iré al baño- Avisó Haru después de terminar su paleta azul.

-Te esperaremos aquí Haru- Exclamó Rin aprovechando para darle una pequeña probada a la nieve de Sousuke.

Una vez que Nagisa terminó con su banana Split, se puso de pie.

-Iré a lavarme las manos- Comentó dirigiéndose a la misma dirección por la que el pelinegro había ido.

-Ese chico era atractivo- Escuchó voces saliendo del baño de chicas.

-Sí, lo era-

-¿Crees que vendría con su novia?- La sonrisa en el rostro de Nagisa desapareció.

Oh no, podía ser que…

-¿Nagisa?- Llamó Haru al verlo de pie fuera del baño.

-Haru-chan…- Dijo con voz seria, alertando a Haruka. Cuando se dio cuenta cambio el tono de su voz. -¡Voy a lavarme las manos!, ¿Quieres esperarme?- Y por toda respuesta el chico se quedó de pie a la entrada de los baños. Nagisa se permitió observarlo unos segundos antes de terminar de entrar al lugar. Nanase miró a su amigo como si quisiera una respuesta ante tal escrutinio. -¡Ya vengo Haru-chan, no te vayas a ir!- Y terminó por entrar.

…

-Ah, Nagisa-kun, Haruka-senpai, aquí-

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- Cuestionó Sousuke.

-A la casa del terror-

-¿Eh?- La exclamación de Makoto salió bastante aguda (y Sousuke se preguntaba cómo era que había llegado al lado de Nanase tan rápido). Haruka fulminó a Rin con la mirada, provocando en el chico un ligero temblor.

-Era una broma, una broma, Haru no tienes porque verme así-

-¡La rueda de la fortuna!- Gritó el rubio.

-¿La rueda de la fortuna?- Preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Sí!- exclamó el chico. -Pronto anochecerá y escuché que la viste es increíble-

…

Nagisa había empujado a Makoto y Haruka en el primer carrito libre que encontró sin ninguna consideración.

-Diviértanse Haru-chan, Mako-chan-

…

-¡Haru se puede ver el mar!- Exclamó Makoto feliz, luego se dio cuenta de que tal vez no debió decir eso, qué hacía si el pelinegro trataba de quitarse la ropa, romper la especie de ventana que había como protección y lanzarse al mar. –Ha-Haru- Exclamó nervioso, pero al girarse a mirar a su amigo de la infancia, este se encontraba mirando el suelo. -¿Haru?-

-¿Te divertiste hoy Makoto?- El castaño lo miró un tanto confundido.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Haru?, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo… quería tener una cita aquí contigo-

-Haru…-

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fuera mejor así-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Acaso Haru se estaba arrepintiendo de ese nuevo nivel que había adquirido su relación.

-Porque estaba el entusiasmo de Nagisa, la actitud relajada y divertida de Rin, las teorías de Rei, incluso Sousuke. Estar solo conmigo, tal vez habría sido aburrido-

-Jamás podría aburrirme estando contigo Haru- A pesar de que nunca tenía problemas para llegar a su mejor amigo, esta vez no pareció surtir efecto su tono amable. –Nunca me habías dicho que creyeras que me aburrías-

-No lo había pensado- Makoto lo miró confundido. –Pero Rin dijo…-

…

Haru salió de la piscina y se apartó el cabello de la cara con ese movimiento de cabeza tan suyo. Fue ese el momento en que notó la insistente mirada de Rin.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, es solo que… Supongo que… ese rostro plano tuyo-

-¿Plano?- Rin rio.

-Cuando tú lo dices se oye más gracioso- El pelirrojo hizo un curioso ruido con la lengua. –Bueno supongo que eso es lo que te hace ser tú. Supongo que si trataras de ser divertido y mostraras más expresiones desatarías el apocalipsis-

…

-No creo que Rin lo dijera porque quisiera que cambiaras-

-Tú… dijiste que sería divertido, venir aquí-

-Haru- Dijo el castaño como si no pudiera con toda la ternura que el otro despertaba en él. –Pero siempre es divertido estar contigo. No necesito venir a un parque de diversiones para pasar un buen rato.

-Si mostrara mis emociones como alguien normal…- Makoto se puso de pie hasta colocarse en el asiento del otro lado, en el que Haru se encontraba sentado y que podía perfectamente albergar dos personas.

-No, Haru-chan- Suavemente se encargó de tomar una de las manos del otro. -Tal vez… sí, no demuestras tus emociones como otros, pero eso no quiere decir que no las tengas o que no las demuestres a tu propia forma. No necesito basarme en las emociones que muestras solo con tu rostro. Tu forma de ser Haru-chan, te hace aún más especial para mí-

Y Haru miró el suelo un momento para terminar por ocultar su rostro en el hombro de Makoto. Él se encargó de dar pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza contraria.

-Ya, ya Haru-chan-

-Makoto- Susurró el otro y el castaño sonrió porque esa forma en que Haru dijo su nombre, no solo se limitaba a esas tres sílabas, tenían una explosión de sentimientos detrás.

Y Makoto podía leer cada uno de ellos.

…

Y si Nagisa alcanzó a ver lo que lucía como un beso a través de las ventanas, nadie supo nada.

**Extra:**

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a entrenar hoy también Rin-san-

-No hay problema- Contestó tratando de encontrar ese traje de baño que acababa de comprar; todo mientras Rei esperaba en la entrada del dormitorio que compartía con Sousuke.

-Rin-san-

-¿Sí?- Dijo sin voltear a ver a su compañero.

-¿El escritorio de la derecha es el suyo?-

-Sí… ah, lo encontré. Bien ya podemos irnos- Y la pregunta fue olvidada, aunque la respuesta no.

Más tarde, cuando Nagisa-kun fuera a casa de Rei a… "estudiar" tal vez Rei le contaría que el tiburón sonriente que Sousuke-san había ganado había terminado adornando el escritorio de Rin-san con un pequeño post-it que decía "You (like the shark) are beautiful"

Y si había una palabra que Rei conocía en inglés, esa era "Beautiful".

* * *

Para quien no sepa lo que "You (like the shark) are beautiful" significa (como mi querida hermana) quiere decir "Tú (tal como el tiburón) eres hermoso"... o algo así jeje

Muchas gracias por leer, me encantaría leer sus opiniones.

¡Espero y la lectura se disfrutara!


End file.
